1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer filter.
2. Related Background Art
One of the known multilayer filters is a multilayer filter having a multilayer body consisting of a plurality of dielectric layers, an input electrode, an output electrode, and a ground electrode provided on the exterior of the multilayer body, a resistor connected between the input electrode and the output electrode, first conductor electrodes separated portions of which are connected to the input electrode and the other separated portions of which are connected to the output electrode, and second conductor electrodes connected to the ground electrode, wherein a capacitance is generated between the first and second conductor electrodes. (For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-58382.) The multilayer filter described in the Laid-open No. 2000-58382 is a so-called CR filter, in which the resistance of the resistor is adjusted by changing a compounding ratio of a dielectric powder in a resistive paste for formation of the resistor.